1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to environmentally degradable soap bar systems. In particular, this invention relates to a totally environmentally degradable soap bar system which allows maximum use of soap materials forming soap bars, while minimizing inconvenience to the user in disposing of those portions of the soap bar system, which are not formed of soap material. More in particular, this invention relates to an environmentally degradable insert member which is positionally located within a soap bar. Further, this invention relates to an environmentally degradable insert member having through openings within which soap material is molded for securing the insert member to the surrounding soap material. More in particular, this invention relates to an environmentally degradable insert member formed from a water soluble plastic composition, which when immersed in an aqueous solution, dissolves and may be disposed of through the normal drain system of a household. Still further, this invention relates to an environmentally degradable soap bar system where the insert member includes a composition selected from the group consisting of polyvinyl alcohol, hydroxypropyl cellulose, and polyethylene oxide.
2. Prior Art
In some prior soap bars, wear on the soap during use results in the fragmentation of the prior soap bars after a substantial volume of the soap material has been used. Such fragmentation has led to small quantities of soap material being wasted by the user.
In some prior art soap bar systems, insert members have been provided within a particular bar of soap. The best prior art known to applicant includes those systems shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,997,474; 3,773,672; 1,707,334; and, within Great Britain Patent No. 881,767, as well as Canadian Patent No. 835,913.
However, in some of the prior art soap bar systems, such is found not to include mechanisms where the insert members were secured to the surrounding soap material. Thus, in such prior soap bar systems, the insert member after substantial use, could be easily removed from the bar of soap. In some cases, this led to cavities formed within the remaining bar of soap, which eventually led to disintegration and fragmentation of the remaining soap bar volume after further use. This had the disadvantage of wasting soap material.
In other prior art soap bar systems, the insert member was not contoured to provide rounded edges. Where sharp edges were provided in such insert members, after substantial use and wearing away of the soap material surrounding the insert member, the user had the possibility of basically injuring himself/herself when being contiguously rubbed on the epidermis.
In the prior art systems known to the applicant, the soap bar systems were not environmentally degradable. Insert members were not formed from a water soluble plastic composition which minimizes the disposal problems of the insert member subsequent to use.